1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an impact absorbing piece of clothing that can be used to protect an individual wearing the clothing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Garments, such as vests, have been proposed wherein the garment contains one or more inflatable air bags positioned to surround the wearer when inflated and to protect the wearer during impact from a fall or collision. Protective garments, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,623, are not completely self-contained, requiring the presence of external crash sensors. An example of another inflatable garment is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,151. This garment requires the presence of an external source of pressurized gas that is connected to the garment through a long tube.
Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,074, a protective garment is shown having inflatable envelopes attached to the garment and a source of pressurized gas separate from the garment that is connected through a tube.
A disadvantage of all of the existing protective garments is that they are not completely self-contained. A further disadvantage of the existing garments is that they are not provided with a simple means for sensing when the wearer is approaching a position wherein protection from impact will be required, and for effecting the release of high pressure gas into the inflatable compartments of the garment while using only a relatively low voltage portable power source. A further disadvantage of the existing garments is that they are not provided with a means for ensuring that the garment cannot be activated until the garment is properly installed on an individual.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the existing garments by providing a garment that is completely self-contained and that cannot be activated to an inflated condition until it is properly installed on an individual.
A further advantage of the present invention is provided by a compact manifold assembly that can be attached to the vest at various positions and that provides support for pressurized gas canisters, a gas release plunger, a toggle release for the plunger, and a solenoid for activating the toggle release.